


Forever

by Thelostdevil



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Cancer, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sick Wade, Spideypool- Freeform, Wade has Cancer, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostdevil/pseuds/Thelostdevil
Summary: wade has termanol cancer and knows hes going to die.  Wade spends his last moments with peter.~~~~~~~~~~~~~-This is wade before all the deadpool stuff happend so he isnt coverd in scaresif you want a cry this is the fic for you.  grab your tissues and lets jump into it.Ps. I wasn't joking about crying. I bawled my eyes out creating this. like no joke i went through a whole box of tissues. So you have been warned.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Version of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804459) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> this story is inspired by NotEvenCloseToStraight's 'Every Version of You'  
> the story its really good and made me cry and i think you should give it a look if your in the mood for a good sad cry.

When Peter got home from work the first thing he did was go greet Wade in their bedroom with a kiss. When Wade's cancer got really bad and he started finding it hard to walk around, Peter permanently placed him in their bedroom. Wade was happy there it was big enough, and had a tv and a couch. After they found out Wade's cancer had spread and it would take a miracle for him to survive they moved him out of the hospital and into their apartment where a nerve would visit Wade every day or two to monitor his condition or change his bags. 

“Hey baby boy how was your day?” Wade asked peter.

“It was good, although Wendy was being as annoying as always.” replied peter.”And how was your day?”

“ Well better now that you're here” Wade answered. 

“ well that's good, who was here today?” Peter questions.

“ Cathy” Wade replied.

“ Oh that explains so much then, can't we like to send in some complaints somewhere?” Peter asked, putting his stuff down on a table in the corner of the room. 

“I don't know” wade said. Peter walked up to Wade, linked their hands together and he gave him a quick kiss. 

“I'll be back. I'm going to start supper.” Peter starts to walk away to make supper even though he knows Wade wont eat much but Wade pulls him back.

“Stay,” he whispers, looking at Peter with pleading eyes. Peter takes a look at Wade and he looks bad, the worse he has ever looked his skin was pale, he had lost so much weight and he was cold to the touch. Peter knew it was time. 

“Yeah i'll stay” Peter said softly looking at wade. Peter turned around and turned off the heart monitor and then crawled into bed with wade being careful of the wires. Peter's head was on Wade's chest listening to his steady but slow heartbeat. Wade laid the hand that was on Peter's side on his hip rubbing his thumb up and down, his other hand was laced with peters, and Peter's other hand coumbs through Wade's hair. They sat and talked about everything and anything they could think of. They laugh and smile, Peter trying to make Wade's last few moments as best he could. 

“ Remember when your aunt spilled her red wine all over that really bitchy girl's dress, at our wedding” Wade recalls laughing a little at the memory while he played with Peter's wedding ring.

“ Omg and then she started going on and on about how we were going to have to pay her back or something.” Peter said giggling.  
“Who was that any way?” wade asked.

“ I think she was Harry's date. He's always had the worst taste in women.” Peter replys. “ oh remember when…” they just kept talking and laughing then wade went a little quiet. There was the most beautiful sunset outside and the light hit Peter just right making him look angelic. All Wade could do was stare.

“Wade” peter asked.

“ what did i ever do to deserve you?” wade questions. Peter giggled

“ I think the real question here is what did i ever do to deserve you?'' Peter countered lovingly with a smile on his face looking down at wade. They both went in for a little kiss and then resumed their conversation. 

It reached close to 7 o’clock and Peter could see Wade struggling to keep his eyes open and for a while he was struggling to talk so he just mostly lissoned to peter talk. Peter changed his position so that he could whisper in Wade's ear. 

“ go to sleep Wade. I've got you. It's ok. You can go now, I'm here. Shh. it's ok shh “Peter said, holding in his tears and smiling down at Wade, rocking them back and forth and stroking a hand through his hair. Wade smiled up at Peter and gave his hand a squeeze.

“ I love you baby boy,” Wade told Peter with as much love as he could muster. Before closing his eyes. 

“I love you too, and I always will, forever.” Peter said.

“Forever” Wade said weekly before giving one last shuddering breath before falling completely silent. His grip on Peter's hand and hip lossend. Wade looked peaceful like he wasn't in pain any more. Even though Peter knew Wade had passed he continued to talk to him and tell him it was ok and that he would be fine. Peter slowly reached down to wade rist and checked for a pulse and when he found none he finally broke. Even though Peter was prepared for this day for years, he still felt shock and sadness settle over him like a thick blanket trying to suffocate him. Petre wrapped his body around him and stayed like that for what seemed like ages. 

After a while Peter got up, ran his hand through Wade's hair and kissed Wade again hoping that he would kiss back but got nothing. He was gone. Peter grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

“ 911 whats your emergency”  
.  
“ um this isn't an emergency but my hus-….. My husband has passed. This was expected and he has a DNR.” Peter tried to say through his tears. He was looking down at Wade and running his free hand through his hair and stroking his cheek lovingly. He would love no other like he loved wade.  
“ we’ll send someone over shortly” the operator said.

“ Thank you,” Peter said before hanging up the phone. Peter waited with wade the whole time telling him stories of their life together. The EMTs arrived an hour later and took wade.

After Wade had been moved out of the apartment it was too quiet without him. Peter couldn't take the silence any more and he decided to call his aunt May. she picked up on the tried ring. 

“ peter?” may answered the phone.

“ he's gone” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 years later

It had been 5 years since Wade had passed and Peter was content as a single man. He had a dog named lucky and a 5 year old child that he adopted a year ago. Her name was elli willson. Wade and Peter had always wanted kids of their own but then Wade got cancer and thought it best not to because he didn't want his child to see him go through it. But now Peter was a happy single parent with a dog and not a day goes by that he doesn't think of Wade and all of the moments they have had together. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Peter answered it.

“Package for a Peter Parker-Wilson” the guy said

“ thats me? But i'm not expecting anything today, " Peter replies.

“Well it's for you” the guy handed it over and left.

“ Weird,” Peter said, grabbing a knife to open up the box.

When he looked inside he saw a red parcel with a card inside. Peter took out the card and read it.

Dear peter,  
If you're reading this i'm probably dead but that won't ever stop me from missing your birthday, you should be about 36 when you get this and i hope you found the other gifts i placed in the closet for the years prior. I hope you're doing well and I hope you have a great birthday.  
Wade XOXO  
Ps. look forward to this every birthday and christmas.

Peter couldn't stop the tears in his eyes and the smile on his face. Inside there was a polaroid of a trip that they went on together; they had their cheeks pressed together and they were both smiling as the sun set in the background. Peter set the card and photo aside and took out the gift box. The box was about the size of his and did not weigh much. Peter pulled on the string and it gently came loose and then he placed it to the side. He then carefully unwrapped the wrapping from the small box and folded it and placed it aside as well. The next thing he knew was that he was staring at a jewelry box. Peter opened it very carefully and saw a necklace. It was simple and elegant. There was a charm in the shape of a heart that had forever written on it. Peter clutched it close to his heart and smiled.

“Forever”. 

The end


End file.
